User talk:Raziel Reaper
Leave a message. ---- Re:Where R U? Hello, Ilan. ;) I finally came back, as only yesterday (August 10th) did I finish Max Payne 3. Thing is, however... I was very disappointed by the game. I didn't think it even nearly lived up to the perfection, brilliant atmosphere, story, and characters I came to love in the first two games. For this reason, I hope you will understand, I currently find no desire to edit anything Max Payne-franchise-related. I will now take some time off to think through what my next move should be and if I'd still like to continue to contribute to the wiki at all. P.S. I threw a quick glance over some Max Payne 3 articles and, wow, they are very well built, you did a tremendous job constructing them! ;) Oh, yes, and I also saw your invitation to join the Max Payne Wiki crew, thanks, but no, I am not going to try out the multiplayer of MP3, I did not like the game at all. --TheBearPaw (talk) 23:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: 'Sup It's good to see this Wiki in good shape, last time I came here it was a bit of a mess. I was always planning to edit this Wiki but I never got around to it. I will be editing it soon as I'm beginning to play Max Payne 3 again :). Tom Talk 15:25, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey, this is just a heads up. I got my new PC back in early August and was playing A LOT of different games. Meaning that I didn't have time to play some Max Payne 3 and now am quite busy with Borderlands 2, therefore I wasn't editting much. I still edit the DLC pages nowadays but I will try and get back into editing some more stuff when I play the game again.... and that would be when the DLC's release. On the other hand, I see TheBearPaw is back, shame that he doesn't like the game. I think the game is very well made just doesn't live up to my expectations from Rockstar. Apart from that, how have you been? --'RDK' (Talk • Blogs • Edits) 18:06, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandal I don't visit this wikia often, but I spotted this user just now 92.17.42.224 posting up blatant sexually suggestive text on one of your character pages, which I have just undone. Do what you will with him. JouninOfDespair 15:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Typo Hi there, just popping by and noticed on the Serrano Description of his "Skills" this typo "Skills Not much is known about Serrano's skills with weapons or other abilities. It is known that he is atleast capable with sidearms, handguns, most noteably his automatic Glock pistol, though he rarely used it. Other than his usage of handguns, Serrano also knew, atleast, how to drive a boat, driving an armored boad away from Max Payne and Raul Passos" I can't edit coz its been protected, so I thought I'd leave that with you. JouninOfDespair 18:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, sorry for late edit, helped my mum with the dishes. That part is now done and dusted JouninOfDespair 19:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Game Guide App Hey Ilan xd Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the Max Payne wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presense on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Best, Mira84 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff 21:42, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, Ilan xd! Just wanted you to know that the initial curation for the Game Guide app is complete. There were some minor changes to some categories that had to be made for ease of use, but otherwise everything looks great. Raylan13 (talk) 03:14, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Serrano article fully protected Is there a reason for Serrano being fully protected? —Shidou T/ 12:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Block Please unblock me, I really hate this block or another block on the GTA Wiki and I did nothing anything wrong XPanettaa (talk) 17:45, October 20, 2014 (UTC)